Heroes: The Fifth Season
by Forevermorelife
Summary: Years after the reveal of evolved humans, Angela Petrelli took her grandson far away from where they'd ever discover him as "one of them". But little to her knowledge, one of the biggest advocates for evolved human containment is right in their new backyard! THANK YOU FOR READING!
1. Running

Chapter One:

Running

 _Monty Petrelli_

 _Oak Hollow, North Dakota_

My name is Monty, Monty Petrelli, and I am one of the runners. After my half-sister, Claire Bennet. revealed herself to the world six years ago, the scope eyeing people like me zoomed in much closer. The only way to hide is to run. My brother, Simon, and I live with our grandmother, Angela in a relatively rural town in North Dakota, known as Oak Hollow. We moved here less than a month ago, to hide our true identities. My grandmother has an ability, she can dream and see the future. My brother Simon, who is older than me has demonstrated the ability to control and create flames, and me, I have been gifted with the ability to teleport myself, and people anywhere I wish. I discovered this ability when I was twelve years old, when I teleported myself to my mother's grave site in New York City. When I returned home, my grandmother knew it was time that we move, that we get one with our lives, before the government discovered my father had left us more than trust funds.

Today, I began my junior year at Oak Hollow Academy, where I will use the name Monty Moore. I have always been pretty social, and open, but honestly, I was not looking forward to meeting new people, or starting at this new school. I think my grandmother was more worried that I would accidentally teleport some bully to timbuktoo. I think the hardest thing for me, was that I was going to have to remain out of the spotlight, I am usually the first one to raise their hand, and always the class clown. Ya know, life was usually good to me. My brother, Simon, was the good guy, the one who always studied hard, he graduated before we had to move, so lucky for him, he get's to live in a stuffy dorm at Princeton University as Michael Moore.

"Don't forget your lunch…" my grandmother looked at me, handing me a lunchbox as I opened the car door at the student drop-off zone.

"Gram, most guys get hot lunch." I chuckled. But she stopped smiling.

"You need to watch yourself. One slip up could reveal who you are. Do not be funny, and do not make yourself known. Your one job is to stay in the background. No spectacles." She said sternly, but directly after put her shoulder on me. I lightly smiled and huffed a little, attempting to reassure her I had most things under control. I got out of the BMW, and readjusted my tie, and closed the car door. But before I walked away… she rolled down the window and said "Remember who you are, Monty Moore!" And rolled it back up, and drove off. I hated this name change for sure.

I started walking toward the school building, a magnificent old-fashioned brick building with vines crawling up the front. It was architecture I wish I could see more often. I walked into the main foyer, and saw many kids dressed like I was. It was very evident to them that I was the new kid apparently, I got more stares in the one walk to my first period classroom, than I did when my father became Senator of New York many years ago. The staring eventually became laughing. What was so funny? When I walked into my first period classroom, everyone was seated with books out. I kind of stood dead in my tracks.

"And you are?" the middle-aged woman standing at the electronic white-board said.

"I am, uh, Monty Moore. I am, uh, new." I gulped. I had never been so nervous. Especially with the lying. Everyone laughed at me, probably due to the fact that my parents blessed me with the name Monty.

"Well Monty, you are late for you first day of class. Not a good way to earn respect here at Oak Hollow!"

"My apologies, ma'am." I shrugged slightly. I couldn't help but be a little sarcastic.

"Mhm.. Well, I guess you can sit there next to Carissa Calloway." Ms. Faulkner huffed. Carissa Calloway, was absolutely, and undeniably gorgeous. She had beautiful long brunette hair, and green eyes that glistened when she faced the window. I would not mind sitting next to someone so beautiful. But, being the new kid. I wouldn't be so sure she'd enjoy sitting next to me.

"Oh, and Mr. Moore!" Ms. Faulkner interrupted my teenage daydream. "Your hairstyle is not meeting the dress code! Hair gel is not allowed!" Everyone started laughing, including Carissa. I said softly but loud enough:

"I'll keep that in mind tomorrow." and smiled. Carissa looked at me, and I looked at her. She lightly smiled, and quickly went back to reading the assignment.

Lunch time came around,after I finally found the cafeteria. I took my bag, and went down and sat at an empty table, and took my grinder out, as I started to eat, I got a push on the shoulder.

"You're in my seat." I heard a deep voice say. It was a tall, very buff, jock. He was wearing his sportcoat over his uniform. I strongly considered telling him to piss off, but my grandmother's cold face popped into my mind. I got up and said:

"Sorry, didn't know." They all laughed at me. I packed my lunch up, and scanned the cafeteria. Not one table was empty. I walked passed Carissa and saw her with a bunch of other Barbie dolls. She didn't even notice me pass her. I found a long table that had two other people at the very end of it. I sat on the opposite end. I took out my iPhone, and wrote a text to my grandmother. " _Gram, everything is good, I haven't made a blasphemous fool of myself yet :)."_ I smiled as I sent it because I knew she'd roll her eyes at that.

"You're new here aren't you?" a voice came from the other end of the table. I glanced up, and looked at a girl with thick glasses, and braids. I realized I hadn't responded and just nodded quickly with a smile.

"Don't let Carson Calloway scare you, I saw what he did to you over there. He's just a jock." she said. I smiled at her again, and continued looking at my phone. "I'm Lily. Are you going to just sit there and ignore me, and continue looking at your news feed, or are you going to acknowledge that I'm a person." she said pretty sarcastic. I liked this girl's tone!

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, it's my first day at this school. I'm Monty. Monty Moore." I sort of waved.

"Hah- what kind of name is Monty?" She laughed. I smiled, just because I was realizing no matter where I went, Monty would never be a cool name.

"One that my awesome parents decided to give me." I laughed.

"I'm joking, it's unique! I like unique. But anyway, you are one of those pretty boys. Don't you play sports?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, Lacrosse and soccer, but… well… I'm not allowed to play here." I got a pit in my throat.

"Why… Oh shit, man, you into pot?" She seemed so serious.

"Haha- No, I'm just not supposed to make a spectacle of myself. I don't want to stand out or anything." I didn't know what I would say if she asked why. Luckily she didn't. Instead she rolled her eyes, and took _Wuthering Heights_ out of her bookbag, and opened it. Unknown to every other person, I enjoyed that book when I read it sophomore year. It was dark, but moving. Kind of like my life has always been. I smirked at her. I could see her staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What, is it queer to read at lunch time?" Her words attacked like a french army!

"No! I'm smiling, just, 'cause, well, I like that book. Not that I'd tell any of the guys that. But yeah I enjoyed it." She looked at me with disbelief. I could tell she thought I was trying to make fun of her. She put it down on the table.

"Okay, well tell me who wrote it." She covered it with her lunch tray.

"Emily Bronte." I smiled. She nodded, still with disbelief that I had read it. But before I could say anymore. The lunch bell rang.

"Sit here tomorrow. I wanna quiz you!" she said as she trotted toward the exit.

Chemistry. God help me. I hated anything sciency. It made me want to teleport myself across the country and drop into a hot cauldron of lava. Well, maybe not quite that bad. But, I did hate science courses. And it became all the worse when I realized I had been assigned to work with Carissa Calloway.

"There has got to another way. I always work by myself in this class!" I heard her say to the instructor.

"I'm sorry Miss Calloway, you are the only free lab partner this semester. You'll have to work with Mr. Moore." She looked at me, and rolled her eyes. I heard another one of her friends say "I am so sorry, Riss". I decided I could potentially have a little fun with this. I went over and plopped my textbook and binder on the lab table, and didn't look at her. I saw her iPhone on the lab table and teleported it to another lab table. She turned around and started searching for it. When she went around the room looking I teleported it back to the table. She looked at me with disgust. I was most definitely laughing inside. She started to read the lab directions. I looked at her and said:

"I'm sorry I am burdening you." She looked at me with no denial that my statement was true. I was burdening her.

"It's not you, it's me. I like working alone in this class." she started pouring the contents of the erlenmeyer flask into the beaker.

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"Oh… I have my reasons." she said as she began to stir the contents with a stirring rod. I respected her candor. At least she wasn't mad at the fact it was me, and not someone else.

The rest of the day went by relatively slow. Nothing out of the ordinary happened other than I got shoved in the hallway by another jock. Typical douche bags. I went outside after the dismissal bell rang, and saw Carissa heading towards her very own Volvo, and with Carson Calloway. Oh damnit, they're siblings! It explains some things. Why wouldn't both of them be total ass holes?

I noticed my grandmother pull up. I hopped in, and threw my bookbag in the back seat.

"Well, how'd your day go." she questioned.

"Boring, uneventful." I said with a huff. "Exactly as you asked." I said with extreme sarcasm.

"It's boring and uneventful or exciting and disastrous. Make your choice, Monty!" She yelled. "Good god, there is too much of your father in you. Not enough of your level-headed mother." We started heading home in silence. Angela Petrelli was always the one to break that silence.

"You didn't use your ability at all today, did you?" I started thinking about how I teleported her phone. I didn't even think about the consequences at the time. I doubt anyone noticed.

"Of course not. I know how awful it could be, Gram." I rolled my eyes a little to make it seem like I did as she asked this time.

"Good man, because that could cause some terrible thing to happen. Believe me you wouldn't enjoy what would happen.

We arrived at our home in the woods, away from civilization. It was perfect because no one would see us in our day to day activities so we could kind of be free without people seeing us. I went over to the landline phone, and clicked the voicemail button. There was a missed call from Simon. Gram told me to play it. She would always get nervous. It was just a message explaining he had made it safe to Massachusetts, and was unpacked in his private dorm room. Only the best for Simon.

"Am I allowed to make friends at school?" I asked my grandmother as she began setting the table for dinner.

"Yes, but not close ones… You cannot let them gain access to your private life." she said. Definitely not the answer I wanted to hear. By friends, I meant girlfriends… I wanted a love life more than anyone. I was probably the only 17 year old virgin from my school in New York City. Definitely was missing out on a lot. Now it was going to be ten times harder here. How was I supposed to get laid if I couldn't let people into my personal life.

Having no one close to me other than my grandmother was going to be the hardest part of this transition, this hiding bullshit. I wanted someone to hold, someone to just embrace. I hadn't had someone to actually hug since my mother died six years ago. My grandmother never hugged me, she was too cold for that. These thoughts are selfish though, and to stay alive, I have to eliminate my petty desires, and just live with this. It was for the good of my entire bloodline, this includes Claire who is hiding in the jungles of Vietnam. I don't know where my Uncle is, I don't know where Noah Bennet is, I don't know where most of my fellow evolved humans are. But this plan will work. I want it to work. Please let it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. One Of Them

Chapter Two:

One Of Them

 _Carissa Calloway_

 _Oak Hollow, North Dakota_

My name is Carissa Calloway. Privileged, well, that's the word most of the general population would use for me. I live in the big white colonial on the hill at the very end of Scotch Wood Street. My father happens to be Senior Senator from North Dakota, and isn't home a lot. Caledon Calloway. A staunch Republican, one of the biggest pushers for more funding and research for Evolved Human Containment & Security.

Though the one thing that he doesn't know, is one of those evolved humans, happens to be his daughter. I am an evolved human, the only person that knows is me… If anyone else knew, Oak Hollow would become a blood bath. I discovered my abilities less than a year ago. I have the ability to move things with my mind. But not just little things, I can move UPS trucks with a single movement of my hand. It all came to light when my brother rolled his truck, and it landed on his leg. No one could move it off of him, and when I finally tried, I didn't move it with physical muscle, I moved it with my thoughts. Everyone was in awe of how I moved this vehicle, I just blamed my strength on "technique", and cheerleading. Everyone made up rumors that I used lubricant that I had in my purse to move it, but that definitely wasn't the case.

My father was extremely strict, and not at all fatherly. If I got a 99% on an exam, he would've screamed at me for not getting an 100%, if my brother didn't got 100 goals that season, he would've been angry he didn't get 150 goals. Just a total control freak, and complete jerk. No wonder my mom has had multiple affairs, but he's too self-absorbed to realize it.

Speaking of my mother, Carmen, your typical philanthropist, with an alcohol dependence and a raging libido. She's quite stunning, and very intelligent with a Doctorate in Philosophy. Though, my father didn't want her to work, he felt it would make them look poor.

My brother, Carson, he was just the star soccer player in Oak Hollow, the girls fawned over him like freakin' mosquitoes on a hot day. Disgusting. Though he loved it of course. Typical popular kid. We were part of the same clique, but didn't speak. I mean, usually the star cheerleader and star athlete hookup, but that would probably be frowned upon seeing as that's me, and Carson, siblings. Carson is currently with Fiona Rouchez. A beautiful little hispanic who came here from Honduras. She is exceptionally beautiful, and exceptionally wealthy. Nearly as wealthy as my family. My father did not approve though, because she was an immigrant. My mother liked her.

Me, I had no boyfriend, mostly because any boy I had began to like, my father would be rapid to disapprove. All of my friends were off on dates, but me, I couldn't even dare. I had to come up with academic excuses when I just wanted to hang out with Gwen and Marisol.

It's September 2, the second day of school. Things are not starting out as hoped. I started Chemistry, and in any other science class I've had, I've been allowed to work alone. I want to work alone so I can use my gifts without anyone noticing. It makes things much easier! But I got stuck with the new kid. Why couldn't Mr. McKrull put him into a group of three? It isn't his fault, obviously. I can't be rude to him. At least he isn't unattractive. He's actually very attractive. He has the most adorable dimples when he smiles, and his eyes are like a greenish-blue. Hopefully he's intelligent.

"So I would like you all to read over this lab, and then come up to my lab table to get all of the supplies." Mr. McKrull said as he passed out the lab instructions. It was a reactive chemical experiment. These ones I like. See usually I can move the exact amount of each chemical into the mixture with my mind, but I won't be able to anymore. This really bites.

"Would you like any help?" the new kid said. I just shook my head. I didn't want his help, just in case he totally screwed everything up.

"Well, I can't just sit here." he said, obviously a little irritated.

"Fine, you can stir the solution. Just, don't dump it everywhere."

We finished making the experiment, without any mishaps. So we continued on in class… Artie Parks decided to raise his hand and open his big mouth.

"Mr. McKrull, can we talk about evolved humans today?"

"Well, Arthur what would you like to know?" I couldn't even begin to imagine why we would be discussing this. It wasn't supposed to be discussed in the school setting, a policy made by the school board to avoid curiosity by students.

"How can you tell if someone is one? I mean, there's got to be a way to test it."

"As of right now, the only way to tell would be to catch one in the act. Using their abilities. Some may not even know about themselves. But to be honest, Mr. Parks... they do not want to be found. EHCS is not too kind about their discovery.

"Why? It'd be pretty damn cool to have a power…" the new kid, Monty, said. Everyone kind of stared at him. He was right, it was pretty cool to have a power.

"What would you know about it newbie?" Caledon Harrington, a jock, said. Everyone kind of laughed. Monty put his head down and kind of shrugged. He then glanced at me. It was pretty easy to kind of get lost in his deep blue eyes, you could see that there was something beneath the surface, something that meant more than what we saw.

Mr. McKrull eventually shut down Arties tangent, and we moved on to reading. It felt like a year before the lunch bell finally rang. I liked the fact that our schedule rotated our classes. So sometimes I'd have this class in the morning, and sometime in the afternoon. It broke up the week better, making the weekend arrive quicker.

I arrived in the cafeteria late, every table was full except one. Monty, and the weird artsy girl were sitting together. I decided it would be best to go sit in the bathroom, until I realized how gross the upstairs girl's bathroom is.

My best friend, Khelbi, kind of shrugged as if to say "Sorry" from my usual table that was filled by a bunch of jerks. Slut. I decided I could bear to sit with Monty in Chem, then I could do it at lunch. I walked over as quickly paced as I could, and just said.

"Unfortunate for all of us, there's no other free tables. Can I sit here?" The girl looked a little shocked, and Monty smiled.

"It's your school, should you have to ask?" I rolled my eyes and took my greek salad and set it down on the table, and took a can of Diet Pepsi out of my purse. As I began shoveling my lunch in, they both were just kind of staring at me. I started staring back, and rather rudely said:

"What?" They both stared back at eachother and chuckled.

"Well, Carissa Calloway, I can't believe you can sit within a football field distance of us "nobodys"." the girl said.

"Well, the tables are full. And don't act like you want me to sit here. I know you think I'm a petty little spoiled bitch who has no idea what it's like to be different." I started shouting slightly.

"Well maybe if we understood each other better, I'm Lily Kaito. Your typical geek, art-freak. At least that's what your little sidekick bitch friend over, there." She pointed to Khelbi over at my table, who happened to be staring at me laughing. She then decided to walk over.

"Riss, the bathroom would've been a step up from this." All of my friends were laughing at the table.

"Lay off Kay, they don't need that." I said as I stood up. The warning bell then rang. Khelbi waved bye. I put my messenger bag over my shoulder and started walking.

"Carissa, wait up." Monty said. I at first ignored him and kept walking, but he eventually caught up with me, and grabbed my arm.

"I'm going to be late to English class. And so will you." I tried to keep turning.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks for standing up for us." It felt nice to do something like this, I rarely got the chance. I was smiling inside. But I tried to put up a defensive front.

"Well, yeah, don't get used to it." He smiled little and put his head down, I turned around and started smiling. Something about this kid, I don't know what it was, but made me want to be a better person.

"So today class, we are going to pair up…" Ms. Faulker began, and before she could finish we all began to look for our partner, of course I first looked at Khelbi, but then I turned my head, and found myself looking at Monty.

"...before you all get too excited, I have chosen your partners… so hate me!" Ms. Faulker chuckled. "Jane, you're with Michael, Khelbi McIndoe, you're with Briar Phillips." Khelbi got excited, Briar was one of the girls in our little clique of wealthy debutantes here in Oak Hollow. "Carissa Calloway, you're with Monty Moore." I glanced over, my eyes sort of glistened, I could feel it, I could feel the sparkle in my eye. I didn't want to be happy about this. But I was, it gave me a chance to talk to this relatively mysterious figure that had moved into our town.

"HAHA! Poor Riss has to work with Minty!" Khelbi grit her teeth and everyone started laughing. I had to smile, just to make her believe I liked her snide remarks. Monty came over and sat in the empty desk next to mine.

"Don't let her get to you." I whispered as I ruffled through my binder to find some blank lined paper for the assignment. He sighed.

"Definitely trying." and smiled. His eyes kind of dimpled when he smiled, which made me smile. Ms. Faulkner interrupted our moment.

"So what I want you to do, is get to know each other, talk as if you were best friends. Because being successful in life is all about how we communicate. And after your done, I want you to write a short, one-stanza, rhyming poem about your partner.

Monty kind of looked nervous. I could see it, did he not want me to know about his life.

"So tell me about you." I said as I tapped my fountain pen on my notebook.

"There isn't much to tell." He shrugged. "I'm a pretty boring person."

"Come on, dude. Where did you move from? What do your parents do?" I chuckled.

"Well I moved from New York, and well… my parents are both deceased. I live with my grandmother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I squinted a little. Of course both of his parents are dead.

"Enough about me for now, tell me about you. Apparently your nickname is Riss." I laughed and so did he.

"Well, Khelbi calls me that, she has ever since elementary school. Well I've lived here in Oak Hollow my whole life, rarely ever leave, unless my father campaigns throughout the state. I'm a debutante, my parents presented me a few months ago to a bunch of fugly eligible bachelors. What a life, right?" I laughed. " My father is a douche bag senator, he lobbies for evolved human containment, what an ass right? I mean how could you want to contain innocent humans? My mother is a drunk, who spends more of her time over the toilet than anywhere else in the house, and my brother, whom you've met, he's just a gem… Your typical bully. Me, well I'm a cheerleader, head cheerleader. I hate it, more than anything, but my dad pushes for me to do it."

"Haha… well, don't hold back." he said. And I didn't hold back, he's right, but it was nice to talk to someone who didn't judge. Obviously I wish I could mention the fact that I discovered not so long ago that I can move things with my mind.

"It's your turn, come on, I told you all about Carissa, so now you have to tell me all about Monty. What kind of name is Monty anyway?" I chuckled a little bit.

"You're the second person to pick on my name!" He winked. "Uhh… Well after everything, we decided we wanted to get out ya know? My grandmother found the nice house here and we just kind of packed up and moved. My brother, Simon, is at an Ivy on the east coast, didn't want to follow us here…" I had to interrupt.

"Are you happy? Happy that you moved here?" I put my hand on my cheek.

"Well, not yet. Hopefully something… or someone will make it worth it." He said. Pretty cryptic. "Why are you so interested in hearing all about me anyway?"

"That's the assignment, isn't it?" she said. With that the bell rang.

"Class, we'll pick this up tomorrow." I picked up my binders and put them away and started walking out. Monty followed me.

"You didn't answer my question." I kept on walking, I didn't really want to answer him, honestly I didn't know the answer myself. Why was I so curious about him. He kept walking with me.

"I don't know, all right. You're just so damn cryptic and I am just having a hard time figuring you out."

"All right, well sorry about being _damn cryptic_." he laughed.

"Don't mock me. I have cheerleading practice. I have to go, and please don't follow me to the gym." He waved bye and headed for the parking lot and got into a BMW, I shook my head and headed for the gym.

"Ok, I saw you laughing talking to the new freak. Why in hell were you laughing." Khelbi said as we started stretching.

"Kay, you've got to lay off. Jesus Christ." I huffed and laughed at the same time.

"Well, it's not just me, the whole squad is wondering why you'd rather sit at lunch with this new kid, then with us."

"Uhhh, Khelbi you failed to save me a seat!" I yelled, now starting to get a little pissed.

"Yeah, but like I said, the bathroom is a step up!" I shook my head and got up to begin practice.

"All right, guys! We need to work on our helicopters, they're a little weak I've been noticing. So we'll use to riser to get ourselves comfortable with getting up high in the air. Maybe some flips off of it."

"We don't need work on our helicopters, Riss. I'll show you!" Khelbi climbed up to the top of the ladder. All of a sudden, I see the gym doors open and see Monty come in. I look back, he motioned for me to come over, and point to my agenda, which he must've taken by mistake. I put my index finger up, and then as I turn back to see Khelbi jumping off the riser, I can tell she's about to break her neck, so I slow her down, and help her land the jump with my ability. Everyone looks stunned, seeing her slowdown in real time. I turn back to see Monty's mouth drop. He knew…

"MONTY!" I run after him as he leaves. "What is wrong?"

"I saw you, I know what you did back there." he said as he looked scared.

"What you saw is a skinny cheerleader land her jump." I laughed.

"No, you could tell she was going to do shitty! You could tell she wasn't going to land it. But then you put your hands up, and she slowed down, and there you have it. She landed it. You can move things with your mind."

"Monty, you are insane."

"You're one of them." he said as he walked away. I couldn't respond to this. How could I respond to this. He would end up telling the entire world what I was. One of them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
